


Does This Suit You?

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, True Love, harry hart loves making his husband suits, husbands flirting, kingsman are tailors, quiet moments, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: A quiet soft fic, about Harry measuring his husband for a new suit for their anniversary.





	Does This Suit You?

“I would like to point out, you have my measurements on file,” Percival stood on the platform in dressing room three, and looked down at his husband. “You made me a suit five months ago. I haven’t changed any.”

“Excuse me, I am a professional, and one of the best in London. I am hardly going to rely on such old numbers.” Harry had a tape draped over his shoulders. “Really, it’d be like telling you…”

“Yes, like telling me what, Harry?”

“To go on faith that the tax code hasn’t changed any for corporations over a certain bracket.” Harry paused. “I said that right?” He tried to pay attention when Percival talked about work, but god even Merlin fell asleep, and Merlin loved numbers. Nothing would ever make Harry interested in phrases like ‘percentage gains’ or ‘quarterly anticipated blah blah blah.’ He tried because Percival loved it, he really did, but to be fair Percival had fallen asleep in the second row of Burberry’s fall show five years in a row. At this point they made the music cues based on his soft snores.

“You said that right,” Percival replied. He cupped Harry’s cheek. “You perved on me this morning. You need another opportunity?”

Harry huffed. “Not every time I measure you is about getting my hands on your pretty freckles.” He smiled at Percival’s snort. “A solid 15% of the time is about measuring you properly. This is in that 15%. I want this suit to be perfect.”

Percival smiled. “Then I will be a good boy for you.”

Harry flushed just a little at that, because usually he was the one to promise that to Percival. He measured in three steps. One with the suit still on, one in shirtsleeves, and then one in vest and pants. Having all the measurements made for a better fit. And perhaps let him have his hands on his husband a great deal. He had no other appointments that day. He started at the shoulders, the navy striped suit that Percival was wearing was one he had made three years ago. Simple, classic, and good for work. He remembered the very first suit he had seen Percival in. A buy one get one 50% off from some warehouse shop with just the worst fit ever. But he had been saving to buy a better suit, one that was aiming towards the future, to promotions. Promotions that never came because Percival didn’t have quite the right connections.

He wore the suit Harry made him the day he officially opened his own accounting firm. He had only worn suits made by Harry for the last fifteen years and in a month it would be ten years since Percival had had to pay for one. It was gauche to charge your husband, especially when it was your pleasure to dress him.

Harry took the blazer off of his shoulders and hung it up. He looked at Percival in the mirror. “I do so love the days you wear braces.” They pressed the shirt against Percival so well. Showed how slim he was. His lovely rowers body. He had invited Harry to row with him when they were first dating. Harry had no interest in seeing dawn rise on the water. But he had woken up many a morning just to watch Percival. He wished he had known Percival when they were young and Percival had been debating an olympics run. He would have devoured him.

He did regularly devour his husband but it was a few times a week, versus the few times a day it would have been when they would have been 19 and 23.

“You also love it when I wear a waistcoat, t-shirt, or nothing at all.”

“Nothing at all, really is my favourite,” Harry agreed and pushed Percival’s arms up to wrap the tape around his chest, over his heart. His fingers pressed the tape there, just for a moment. “You look divine in any state of dressed.”

“Shall we talk about the fancy dress party two years ago?” Percival countered.

“I’m sorry, I do not recall any fancy dress party. You must be thinking of a movie or some such.” Harry couldn’t meet his eyes, he never could when that party came up. It was one of the few times he had gotten clothing wrong. Well, no he had gotten it very right. Percival had made a divine centurion. He just hadn’t anticipated all the men who had agreed and flirted with his husband.

He had thought he had rather gotten over his jealous streak, and found out that night he was not. Luckily charges were not pressed.

“Why do I need a suit, Harry? You never said.”

“Because I have new fabric in, that will look divine on you for our anniversary. It is a gift,” Harry was not writing a single thing down. He never had to write Percival’s measurements down, they were the numbers he found it easy to remember - and they hadn’t changed from five months ago at all.

“This is my anniversary gift, usually you like to keep that sort of a thing a surprise,” Percival looked at him. “You have me at a loss.”

Harry kissed his jaw. “No, putting you in this suit is a gift for me,” he smiled at his husband. “Means I can cut it that wee bit closer than you prefer.”

He enjoyed the little huff that was a mix of frustration and pleasure that Percival let out. The man never thought he was worth looking at, the fool. Harry put the tape around his neck and undid Percival’s tie. Slid the braces off his shoulders. He started at the cuffs and moved to the main buttons.

“Harry, please remember the sampler,” Percival’s voice was soft, just a hint of humour in it.

“What sampler?” Harry frowned and looked to where Percival pointed. There in perfect needlepoint resting on a shelf was a small frame that just said  _ Harry, Do Not Even _ . “Really, Eggsy should do more needlepoint, it is quite impressive. And he could be suggesting many thing for me to do not even.”

“Of course, the fact that appeared after we christened the new chairs in the dressing rooms, is a complete coincidence.”

“My shop, I can shag my husband in it after hours if I want,” Harry muttered. He undid the last button, and slid the shirt off of Percival’s shoulders. “And besides he only caught us because he had plans of his own.”

“True, but still. There is enough precedent to warrant the signs.” Percival shivered a little.

It was a thing that Harry loved. No matter how warm a room, Percival gave a small shiver when his shirt came off. He even did it on the beach their last holiday when Harry was already burnt after 10 minutes in the sun. “Trousers too,” Harry said.

“You want them off, you take them off,” Percival growled just a bit.

“You know everyone thinks I’m the bad influence. Your innocent accountant look has fooled them for years. It really is quite rude that I am the one to always get in trouble.” Harry’s hands went to the belt.

“I know, especially because you are my good boy,” Percival said.

This time it was Harry who shivered. He knelt and Percival’s feet and carefully slid the trousers off. The inseam measurement went very slowly and involved a few small kisses to Percival’s hips. Not enough to get that finger wag and look of disappointment from Eggsy when they came out of the dressing room. The lad always knew.

He was worse than Harry’s mother.

For a moment he was distracted by the thought of if Eggsy and his mum had ever met. They would have been terrifying together trying to get Harry to be a good and decent man. Not that he was a bad man, his husband was too terrifyingly ordered and rules loving for that. He just liked to sleep late, have one or two more drinks than he should, and to shag his husband in places he shouldn’t. These days he could barely count for debauched anymore. He was as straight as he was ever going to be. He snorted a bit at the thought of the word straight applying to myself.

“My pants that funny?” Percival asked.

Harry dropped another kiss on the pants’s waistband. “No, a random stray thought about if my mother and Eggsy had ever met.”

Percival chuckled. “You would have been such a very good man, why perhaps even a member of parliament, following in your father’s footsteps.”

Harry shuddered. “No. Anything but that. How Eggsy became so law abiding, and interested in rules I’ll never know.”

“Your influence.”

Harry goosed Percival’s arse. “You take that back. I am not now nor have I ever been a good influence. Look how I’ve dragged you down. Why you sleep until 7 three days a week now. Soon, soon, you’ll sleep until 8. I guarantee it.” He measured the circumference of a thigh just for his own pleasure. Kissed just above the tape. “I am a bad bad man,” Harry said, knowing he hadn’t been in a couple decades. “I am a bad man,” he repeated. He measured the other thigh and then the outer seam. “When did I become good? It is very annoying.”

“You were always good, Harry,” Percival stroked his hair. “Being bad in your fifties just seems like it would be an awful lot of work.”

“They come for you next year you know,” Harry pointed out. And oh did he have plans for Percival’s fiftieth birthday. Many, many plans, some that the man would even like, the rest he would indulge because he knew Harry liked the fuss.

“I know,” Percival sighed a little, not liking that reminder at all.

“Shall we make Eggsy make the ‘oi what did you do in there?’ grumpy face?” Harry nuzzled Percival’s hip.

“No, I’m not in the mood for a quick fuck, my love. Not when I have plans for you for tonight.”

Harry smiled at that. He loved plans. Percival had made him love plans. Plans were always to his benefit. He helped Percival redress, the useless measuring down. “Now, will you trust me with the fabric?”

“You said this was a gift for you, not me, so of course I will,” Percival said. “My gift to you, for our anniversary.”

Harry pouted a little. “That’s it? Tenth anniversary and you are letting me choose fabric for your suit as my gift?” His pout disappeared when Percival dropped a small kiss on his nose. He couldn’t do anything but smile when Percival gave tiny happy kisses like that.

“No, I got you a real gift, that is just a bonus.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“That would ruin the surprise. You love surprises.”

Harry loved Percival’s surprises. They were all so carefully thought out, and byzantine, and never made any sense until he explained them, and Harry realized that it was the most perfect gift he could have ever received. “A hint, then,” Harry cajoled and pouted a bit, to get another small kiss. This one was on his left eyebrow, for a reason Harry would never understand, Percival loved kissing his left eyebrow. “Just a little one.”

“A tiny hint,” Percival agreed. “Ink.”

Well that could mean anything. “You are finally getting my name tattooed on your arse. Harry on one cheek. Hart on the other.”

“Well guessed,” Percival replied. “Now then a hint to where I will be wearing this new suit.”

Harry knew that Percival did not like surprises, but endured them because of Harry’s love for them. “Not more than twenty people. And the sort of thing that people do on round number anniversaries.” He knew Percival would connect the pieces.

“A vows renewal sounds lovely,” Percival said and gave him a proper kiss. “Make sure that there is enough room in my suit that I am able to dance with you.”

“I can do that,” Harry promised. “Do you have to get back to work?”

“I do not. May I stay here and watch you cut fabric?”

“You may,” Harry said. 

“Good, I like watching your hands do what they do best.” Percival’s smile was definitely not one that other people got to see. The promise in it was all Harry’s. “Well, second best.”

“You’ll distract me from my work, if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Hmm, you are right, and I do not want to be the cause of damage to your precious fabrics. Perhaps it is best we just go home for the rest of the day.”

“You know, I am feeling a touch faint. Best I go home and lie down. Eggsy can run the shop for the rest of the day.” Harry put Percival’s tie in his pocket, leaving the collar of his shirt open. Showing that pretty throat, that he adored. He kissed it, just once. More and he wouldn’t stop. “You know what my hands are best at?”

“What?”

“Making cocktails, would you like me to make you a nice hard cock...tail when we get home?” 

“That was appalling,” Percival kissed his jaw. “Just appalling. I shouldn’t let you make anything hard after a comment like that.”

“But you will.”

“Of course I will,” Percival replied, and they walked out of the dressing room, Harry vaguely telling Eggsy he was in charge of the shop until tomorrow as they left.

When they got home, Harry made them both a cocktail, and resumed his very detailed measurements.

Naked Percival really was the best way to guarantee a perfectly fitted suit.


End file.
